Lost in Worlds
by Orpheum
Summary: A peaceful night turns into a night that could change their lives. Meeting two new people, and trying to get their own back to the real world. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Okay.. I do not own Digimon, my disclaimer...

Normal = The present time

_Italics = Memories_

I will be using both Japanese names and English names, the English names will be nicknames.

And, here are their ages:

Iori - 20

Takeru, Hikari, Ken, Daisuke - 23

Miyako - 24

Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro - 26

Joe - 27

And, I hope you guys end up liking this story..

* * *

><p>I stared out the window as lightening hit the ground in front of me. I jumped slightly, closing my eyes and cowering into the person who was next to me. He moved and turned around, wrapping me in his arms. I laid next to his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat and blocking out the sound of the thunder happening just outside. Otherwise, the room was silent. I closed my eyes tighter, wishing that sleep would overtake me.<p>

_I frowned, wondering what he was going to say. I pushed the test away and it clattered to the tile underneath me. I bent to pick it up, but stopped when I heard the door open._

_ "I'm home!" He yelled, shutting the door behind him. I stood straight and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, forgetting entirely about the test on the floor. He took his shoes off, looked up and smiled._

_ "**Your gonna lose him**." I shook it off and walked up to him he filled in the gap and hugged me, kissing my forehead._

_ "Whats for dinner?" He asked, moving an inch away from me, and looking down on me. I frowned. I totally forgot about it. I shrugged, but he could only smile._

_ "You did seem a little off when I called you earlier. Its why I ordered pizza." He then shrugged and backed away, only to grab my hand and lead me to the couch. He sat down first, and he pulled me on top of him, as I screamed. He only laughed. He then frowned, only to get back up._

_ "I have to go to the bathroom. Can you get the pizza when it comes?" I nodded as he got up and left the room. I stared at the TV in front of me, only to frown again. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I stopped when he opened it, staring at the test in his hand. His cerulean blue eyes passed up to me, shocked. I didn't know what to say._

_ We were both twenty-three, we known each other for years. We already both graduated college, me for a kindergarten teacher and him for an author. But we were just starting out on our jobs, we didn't know how to raise a child. We didn't have the money either. _

_ Tears ran down my face as he walked up to me and hugged me. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. I don't regret this at all. I love you, Hikari." He said, hugging me a little tighter._

I woke up to another sound of loud thunder. I stared at his chest in front of me. That was the night I found out I was pregnant, now I am six months along, and I wasn't really showing, which was odd. I shifted a little, cuddling closer to his chest.

Taichi was surprised, happy for us, but surprised. He's now excited to be an uncle. Since he himself is a dad of a three year old.

Yamato was also happy for us. Truthfully, our whole group was happy for us. Congratulating us once they found out. Takeru and I weren't married though, but we live with each other, and couldn't be any happier.

We've been pestered about it forever now. When are we going to get married? Specifically from both of our parents. Taichi and Yamato were a little excited also, they were going to be siblings-in-law.

I closed my eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep. I heard a sharp-intake of breath, and I opened my eyes. Takeru was on his back, arching it, like he was in pain.

"Takeru, whats wrong?" I asked, grabbing his hand. His hand tightened around mine, as his breath became deeper.

"TK?" I asked, using his nickname. Sweat began pouring off his forehead, as his eyes tried to twitch open.

"Your gonna lose him." The voice from my dream said again. I screamed out, grasping his other hand.

"No!" I screamed. "I am not gonna lose you!" Takeru began convulsing, as I reached out for the phone beside me. I had to call Joe. I dialed the number, and let it ring. Takeru turned away from me, curling into a ball, his hand that let go of mine, was in his hair, pulling at it. He was in pain, and it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>So.. She's gonna Joe.. And most importantly, whats happening to Takeru?<p>

Please Review, and Thank You for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, and here is the second chapter. Its kind of short, future warning: almost all chapters will be short, maybe some long, I don't know. We'll see I guess...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, i'm not rich enough to even began to look into owning it.

* * *

><p>"-ari, you there?" Joe's voice finally rung through my head.<p>

"Joe!" I screamed, "Somethings wrong with Takeru!" I yelled, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes.

"What is he doing?" He asked, sounding urgent.

"He's convul…" I trailed off as my eyes couldn't believe what was happening. He seemed transparent.

"He's disappearing!" I screamed as I tossed the phone to the bed.

"Takeru! Stay with me!" I yelled at him, grabbing at his hand, only to have it pass though his body. He opened his eyes, and I recoiled almost instantly, his cerulean blue eyes were now black, pitch as the night. I shook my head, and grabbed his face. His emotionless eyes stared into mine, his pain spazzing through his body.

"No…" I whispered. His hand clenched into a fist, as he again closed his eyes. I grabbed his hand, wishing for it to solidify, and smiled as I grabbed it. I laid it on my stomach and smiled, tears still falling down.

"Takeru, its our baby. Please stay with us." I whispered. He seemed to calm down, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips, before he went limp and vanished completely. I stared at the place before me, my eyes widening. I outspread my hand and placed it in the spot where he was just laying. It was warm still. I bit my lip and cried out, collapsing on the spot where just a few minutes ago he was occupying. I stayed silent, curling up into a ball, and closed my eyes.

A pounding sounded throughout the apartment, but I didn't want to get up and get it. They could just suffer out there, like I just did.

"Hikari!" He yelled. My brother pounded on the door, trying to get in. I curled into a tighter ball and tried to ignore him.

"Please, Hikari, open this door!" He again yelled. A loud crash was heard, and I flinched. Feet pounded through the apartment and stopped as they came closer.

"Hikari?" He asked quietly. His hands were on me in the next minute. I flinched away from him, but he kept still.

"Taichi, she's scared. Something happened." Joe's reasonable voice rang out through the room.

"What happened to Takeru? Hikari, where is he?" Joe asked.

I didn't respond. I didn't want too.

"It's okay, Hikari, you don't have to talk." Joe said. I was swept up into strong arms as I blacked out.

_"Hey, Taichi, guess what?" Taichi looked towards me, his face of confusion. I laughed, but then became sober again. I had no idea how he was going to take this. Takeru laughed nervously as he hid behind me. His hand grabbing my hand behind me. _

_ Twenty-three and he is scared of Taichi. I smiled to myself. Taichi accepted out relationship along time ago. But, this would be some shocking news. Especially since we weren't married. _

_ "Hikari,what is it?" He asked. I looked up at him. Yamato came up behind him. It was our digidestined reunion, and that means everyone was here, even our newly added members of our families. _

_ "We brought the chips." Takeru pipped in. I sighed, and smacked him in the chest._

_ "No, Taichi, Yamato. No, let me introduce you, say hello to your new niece/nephew, today." I whispered, as Takeru squeezed my hand. Yamato's eyes widened first, apparently he heard me, but did Taichi? Yamato began smiling afterwards. Looking towards Takeru, his eyes smiling, a little shocked still, but happy._

_ "What are you talking about?" Taichi asked slowly. Yamato then frowned, smacked his head, and yelled out._

_ "Congratulations! How far along are you?" He asked, coming up to me and hugging me immediately after. I hugged back, and shrugged slightly. _

_ "I don't know really."_

_ "Your pregnant!" Taichi yelled out. I nodded. He then smiled, something totally unexpected of him. "Congratulations." He said, shoving Yamato out of the way and hugging me also. My eyes widened, but then softened, and I hugged him back._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you end up liking it, and thanks for reading and please review, Thanks again.<strong>

**Reviewer Corner:**

**Elite Beauty: **Thank you

**KoumiLoccness: **Thank you, and yes, they are the same age, aren't they? Well, once I got that, I changed it right away, Thanks, again.


End file.
